GMPC 0.17.0
Changes since 0.16.1 GMPC * Fix building with NLS disabled. * Fix resize issue. * Add a function that generates a filename for cover art, this should be used in metadata plugins. To give a more consistent saving. * New Metadata database that uses a more structured layout. (less overhead) * Custom progres bar. (So gmpc does not use 20% cpu on a theme with animated progress bar) * Sharper lines around album art. * libmpd If idle command available use it to detect changes in stored playlist. * Update stored playlist without loosing selection. * Allow prioritizing of metadata plugins from the gui. * Speed up saving of config/metadata file by +- 50 times. * Only save config/metadata/profile file on closing of gmpc. * Add a script that allows you to open pls files from your browser (gmpc-remote-stream). * Always safe window zoom state between sessions. * Add possibility to use buttons instead of dropdown. * Allow more advanced search query in playlist filter. * Allow the more advanced search in the search browser. (query entry). * Compile time option to get the EggTrayIcon back. (that allows scroll(ing) event on the tray) * Add Hebrew and turkish translation. * Fix wrong version check, causing GmpcMpdDataTreeview settings to reset on each update. * Several smaller and larger memory leaks fixed. Fixed bugs: * 0001764: Allow drag and drop of images on the GmpcMetaImage. * 0001481: Add possibility to prioritize metadata plugins. * 0001765: Check available urlhandler before handling dnd. * 0001604: Mute/unmute multimedia key support. * 0001767: Expand/Collaps keybinding keypad is wrong. * 0001772: Opening of Information on a song is slow. * 0001794: Fix gtk deprecation warnings. * 0001814: Add reset browser option. * 0001794: Fix high cpu usage caused by progressbar. * 0001866: Fonts get cut off during mouse over of songs. * 0001888: Show tooltip on hoover. * Memory leak in GmpcClickLabel * Fix play-queue gettting stuck in quick-search. * Add --debug-updates option that shows redraws. * Fix mute icon. Windows build: * Fix windows crasher with xml parser cleanup. gmpc will now init libxml on startup (for threading) and clean it up on close. * Fix windows application icon on cross compile. * Fix writing of invalid characters to filename (saving metadata). * Use start instead of xdg-open to get a browser. Mac OsX build: * Dock icons (that reflects status). * Menu bar integration with apple bar. * Apple menu integration. * Use 'open' instead of xdg-open to open an uri. Libmpd * Concatenate artist/composer/performer tag. * Support Query changes using idle command. * Unix socket support. * Fix false MPD_CST_STORED_PLAYLIST update. * Fix build on opensolaris. * Convert error messages to utf-8 before passing to gmpc. * Fix memory leak in idle check. * Several typo's fixed (thx to Priyank) * (Open) Solaris build fix. * Fix document distribution (thx to Priyank). * Support for playlist modification time. * Get more changed signals using idle command. * Convert debug output to locale before outputting. Plugins * Metadata plugins adjusted to use the new path function in gmpc. * Fix crasher of libxml plugins on windows. * Magnatune/serverstats fix finding of extra data when installed outside prefix. * Fix memory leak in gmpc-lyricwiki plugin. Downloading Get the tar.gz release here